People can perform various tasks using various tools. For example, people can perform the task of cutting a predetermined object using a knife or scissors, can perform the task of driving in a nail using a hammer, or can perform the task of fastening a screw using a driver. Such tools may be gripped by or mounted on humans, animals or mechanical devices and then used to perform various types of tasks.
In examples in which such tools are used by people, generally, the tools are mostly used in the state of being held and gripped with the hands of humans or attached to human bodies, and are separately stored in bags or containers when not in use.
Recently, wearable devices that can be worn on human bodies and have various functions, such as smartwatches, smartglasses, etc., have appeared. In line with this tendency, there is a demand for a wearable device that can accommodate at least one of the above-described types of tools that can be gripped or attached and then used and that enables the tool to enter or exit through the simple operations of a user.